The Chat Room
by Sailor Whitney
Summary: Serena meets a guy online and she likes him and he says he is from some where far away but he is in the same room!


Title: The Chat Room  
Author: Sailor Whitney  
Rated: PG13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Chat Room  
  
Serena's POV!  
Serena's was sitting in the cafe drinking her daily latté. She was wearing her army pants and a white shirt with an army purse. She comes to Cafe to chat online and try to meet people to chat with and shit like that. She went out side to get her smokes out off the car then she went and stood by the ashtray and slowly finish her cig. Then this extremely hot guy came up to her and ask..." May I Bum a cig from you?" Serena thought he was going to ask for her number or something..."Oh YA I guess" He was wearing a tight White shirt with leather pants and a white upside down visor. "Yummy!"  
"What!" Darien asked  
"What do you mean?" Serena looked at him weird  
"You said yummy!"  
"Oh um... this cig is yummy!" she put her cigarette out and ran inside her face was really red!  
The he came in after her!" She saw him in the corner of her eye and she tried covering her face up with her hand.  
"Um miss you forgot your lighter and he tossed it on the table. "He smiled  
"Oh thank you!" Her hand still hiding her face.  
"Oh you um are you sure you were talking about the cigarette?"  
"You off course I was what do think I was talking about you!"  
"No!" he turned around and walk the other way."  
"Because I was." Serena whispered to herself.  
"Excuse me?" Looked at her.  
"Nothing!" Serena finished her drink and she got off the chat room. She took her cup up to the counter and gave it to the lady working. Serena got in her car and went to her moms to pick up her little brother Sammy. Serena moved out of her house and got her own apartment and Sammy misses her so she said she would spend a weekend with him at her apartment. Serena pulled up in the driveway and honked. Sammy came out and ran to her car.  
"Serena, Serena I missed you!" Sammy Hug her.  
"I missed you to!" Serena looked out the window and saw the hunk from the cafe. He waved and Serena backed out of the drive so fast and she looked again and he waved and winked. She thought it was time to go. She was going like 80 mph on a children's block and you only suppose to go 20 mph. They got about three blocks away and she was still glancing out the window.  
"Serena who was that guy?" Sammy asked her.  
"Some crazy guy." Serena looked out there again making sure he wasn't following her.  
"Your not acking like he is JUST a crazy guy!" Sammy smiled  
"SAMMY! Don't you say anything about this to dad or mom.  
"I swear I wont!"  
Serena and Sammy got to the apartment and Serena got on the chat room. Serena was talking to this guy named Darien he said he was from Texas and She said She was from New York even though she is from Tokyo. They will talk for about 2 hours and then she said she had to go.  
"Sammy are you hungry?" Serena asked   
"Yes can we order a pizza?"  
"Sure!"  
She ordered the pizza and she ran to the store and got some pop. Sammy was waiting for the pizza. Serena went to the pop aisle and grabbed a12 pack Mountain Dew and a 12 pack off Coke.  
She was walking around the corner and she ran into that guy. He kept walking and she was walking backwards starring at him and she ran in to a stack of paper towels that fell everywhere. He ran up to her and helped her up and started to stack the paper towels. He was laughing while he was doing it.  
"Oh thanks!" Serena was so embarrassed she wanted to cry. Serena said bye and she paid for her shit and went home.   
"Sammy is the pizza here?"  
"Ya!"  
"I will get some paper plates." Serena said  
They ate their pizza and watched a movie.  
Sammy fell asleep and Serena went to bed. That night she had a dream that her that guy were married and they had two kids. Troy and Zoey. Serena and Sammy got up and went to the Café. Serena went up and got a Latté and she got Sammy an Orange Juice.   
"Thank you Serena." Sammy went over by the children's reading material. There were only a few books and some magazines. Serena went to the chat room she always goes to.  
"Darien is on!"   
"Hey Darien what's up?" Serena said  
"Hey, Not Much! Hey you never told me your name!" Darien Said.  
"Oh I don't like to say!" Serena has never ever told her name to somebody that she meets on line. She was always told not to tell anybody any information about her.   
"Sorry!" Serena said.  
"Oh that's fine. Some things are private. Well I better go to work." Darien said  
"Hey where do you work?" Serena asked.   
"It is a place called Hot Topic." Darien said good-bye and got off.  
"Sammy lets go!" Serena and Sammy went to the apartment.  
  
That is the end of Chapter 1! Tell Me how it is and chapter 2 will come out!  
  



End file.
